


It hurts

by DarlingHazel



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Suicide, sorryy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel
Summary: A night at the clinic, plagued with thoughts of you.





	It hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorBones (TenementFunster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenementFunster/gifts).



> you're welcome t

When Harvey first met you, he was scared you’d think little of him. He wouldn’t have blamed you, of course, if you did.. but you didn’t. With his shaky voice and awkward personality and all, he feared the worst, but only got the best. It’s not like he stuttered or fell over his own feet when walking, it was that he never thought his own words through before speaking and would always end up saying the dumbest things. A flaw he supposed helped him gather the courage to speak to you firsthand anyways.

 

Ever since that meeting, however, his speech just… changed.

 

He stuttered anytime he spoke about you, or to you. He tried to think about what he was saying before he said it(it never worked out, but it was an effort), and his voice and personality just became overall shakier and more awkward… It was weird. The feelings that erupted out of nowhere.

 

But he doubted you found him in any way interesting. He liked jazz, radio, medical stuff and had a moustache. Who’d like someone like him? Not even he liked himself sometimes. You.. were in every way interesting. Your grandfather was a wise man, but you were just.. even wiser. Even if you made mistakes. Even if you let people down. You went on, you were so strong.. you were so.. _you._

 

It hurt.

 

It hurt him, to see you smile. It used to make his heart pound when you laughed, but now when he sees your cheeks get red with joy, all that is left is an aching chest. It hurt, so much, to see you happy… and to know that it wasn’t him making you happy anymore. It would never be him.

 

He came to the clinic, one night. It was closed, but he knew Maru would be there today. Probably cleaning up. His chest hurt again, and he wanted to talk to her.

 

When he entered, however, Maru was nowhere to be found.

 

As he opened the door to his exam room, he found a note lying on the ground and picked it up. All it said was: ‘Going to hang out with the new farmer, help them arrange their wedding.’

 

And it hurt.

 

His trembling fingers released the paper, and it slowly fell onto the ground as his lips quivered and his thoughts grew in size. He wondered, why? Why did you give him anything? The flowers, the food, the laughter and the smiles and the pitiful gazes… Why did you act like you cared?

 

His chest constricted when he realized, Maru left him to help you. Maru, someone who said they’d be there for him any time he needed them, left.. to help the one person he cried to her about many lonely nights. The one person that made him crawl into the clinic every morning deprived of sleep from countless thoughts running through his head of you, you, always _you_.

 

Maru, who looked at the stars with him and said, every night, she’d be right there at the hospital waiting for him, to help him again and again no matter how long it takes to finally fix him.

 

Maru.

 

Harvey’s best friend.

 

And he broke.

 

He collapsed, curled into nothingness until he really became what he was from the start; devoid of hope, and broken. And he cried. He cried, each tear a memory being leaked onto the hard ground, a memory of you and him, of when you said you loved him. A memory of when you told him you’d always be there for him. And then memories, memories of you pushing him away. And then memories of him pushing everything away. And he cried memories, upon memories, upon memories… until there was nothing left.

 

He shattered, just as he predicted many years ago. And nobody was there to save him or pull him from the darkness. Only the gleam on the knife. Darkness swallowed him whole, before all his thoughts poured out onto the ground in red and he exhaled a prayer to the Gods to forgive him for what he’s done, and the horrible deeds he gave into. He prayed that in Hell, he would get to see you smile at him, one last time, before he suffered a fate far better than living with the knowledge that he’d always have to see you smile at someone else.

 

After all, all that thought did was make his breathing harder.

 

And it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> i.... apologize


End file.
